Mission Support
by ThunderScythe
Summary: Oneshot KakashiOC MF Just a cute lil' thing I was writing. Kazika is on a mission and unknowingly needs help. Kakashi comes to the rescue!


Wow...this is my first Naruto fanfic ever. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Doesn't own Naruto. Nope.

It was heavily raining; the wind was blowing with rapid winds, no intention of stopping during the cold, winter night. Kazika shivered as she threw another stick onto the fire, hoping that it would grow larger in heat but stay at its original size. Her hands were palm facing it, her shivering body close behind them, her wet, light blue hair sticking to her back and her black cotton shirt, making it seem like a dark aqua. Her hazel eyes were glued to the fire before her, making them shimmer and seem golden even though they were slanted and twitching from the immense cold. She growled as the stick she put on it burnt it out because it was wet by her still moist hands and from the ground it was resting on before she grabbed it. Letting out an angered cry, she threw herself back, landing on the ground in defeat. She sighed. She had to complete this mission without anyone's help. It was her ultimate test to keep her rank as a Jounin. She had to seek out and collect a very rare plant that was only found in the mountains. It seemed simple enough, until she got to the place, that is. They didn't tell her it would rain, be extremely windy, and she had completely forgotten that winter was on its way. Being alone out here and freezing her ass off, would they be able to find her if she froze to death? Would she survive the night? She shivered as she turned on her side and brought her damp legs up to her soaked torso, unknown of the person that walked into the cave.

He stopped in mid-walk when he saw her shivering body. She was alive? That's good. Because he came to help her, without their permission of course. Besides, he wasn't actually 'helping' her, he was more like…'supporting' her, making sure she didn't fall a rank or more importantly to him, die. He blinked his only visible eye as he started to hear her mutter things under her breath. Things about 'stupid flowers' and 'crack-ass missions.' He chuckled to himself, however it didn't go unnoticed, for when he chuckled, she gasped, jumped up to her feet, grabbed a dagger from her side and had it pointed directly at him in less than seven seconds. He only blinked again as her stern, determined face dropped when she noticed who it was.

"K-Kakashi?" She said, still shivering from the cold.

"Kazika." He replied back.

She quickly lowered her readied weapon from his neck and straightened up. "W-What are you doing here? I w-was supposed to do this mission by m-myself."

He walked in out if the rain and wind as he replied. "I know. But they didn't say 'by yourself,' they said 'without help.' I'm technically not going to help you but 'support' you."

"Support?" She asked. "Isn't that the same thing?"

"Not really."

"Fine. But if we get caught, I'm blaming it all on you."

He shrugged. "Okay." Before shaking all the water off him like a dog.

"AH!" Kazika screamed as she held up her hands from the assault of water. "HEY! Watch where you spray that stuff!" She flicked her fingers at him when he finished.

He blinked before shrugging once again and walking over to a spot on the wall and sitting against it. She huffed at him before following, but sitting on the opposite side of the cave. The unnerving quiet now that he was here was very tensional. Her shivers increased briefly when a wind blew in and struck her. She closed her eyes to prevent her body from going numb by focusing a bit of chakra into her body to keep herself a little warmer. It didn't help much but it was better than nothing. Kakashi stared at her as she shivered, wondering why she was so cold. He was drenched in rain water and the wind was rougher when he was outside and he was just fine. He figured she had more training to do. Maybe being a Jounin threw her center of training off. But that didn't matter now; if she didn't get warmed up, she'd most likely pass out and eventually die... or just get real sick…either way. He already noted her nodding off, so he put his plan to action. Clamping his hands together, he closed his eyes and concentrated some of his own chakra into her body to keep her alive.

A warm, refilling feeling consumed Kazika as she was about to slip into a deep sleep. Her eyes drifted open at the wonderful feeling seeping through her and her body warm itself up again. Her chakra was greeted happily by another as their combined forces awakened her. She sat up straight blinked herself awake. She then noticed what happened. She saw Kakashi with his eyes closed, concentrating on something as his hands remained together and tight. She smiled when he stopped and opened his eyes to look at her. She couldn't tell, but she knew he was smiling back.

"Thank you…" She mumbled in embarrassment as she pulled her legs up to her chest again, trying to hide her now red face from him.

The smile that was on Kakashi's face grew into a small grin. "No acceptance necessary." His grin auditable in his voice.

She knew he was feeling smug that he just saved her and she was getting irritated from it. So she grabbed a nearby stick and threw it at him, "Oh, shut up!" She yelled.

They both watched as the stick went flying through the air and land right smack dab in the center between them. Kazika looked to Kakashi, who had an eyebrow raised. She groaned when he replied, "Nice throw." And hid her even redder face in her knees again. Even through the loud winds and the pouring rain, he heard her mumble, "Stupid Kakashi."

He stared blankly at her. "Hey, don't blame me for your lack of training…it's your responsibility to keep your stature as a Jounin. Not lose it because you froze to death of lack of a good chakra."

She looked up from her knees and glared at him. "Oh. So it's _my _fault that it's raining? _My_ fault that it's blowing fierce winds like a hurricane's outside? _MY_ fault that the fire I had burned out? You think its FUN doing all this! Being through this _crap_ to keep a rank that you worked your ass off for!"

Kakashi continued to stare blankly at her. He then replied, "No. Those are natural occurrences. I'm saying it's your fault for not being able to stand the competition. You were freezing because you couldn't concentrate your chakra enough to keep yourself warm because you didn't train hard enough. You have to learn to stay calm other than go frantic and freak out like you do."

Kazika had heard enough. She stood up and clenched a fist, yelling, "I do NOT go frantic and freak out!"

Kakashi shrugged. "Okay, get mad then. Don't worry, all women do it. Believe me, I know."

Her eye twitched, 'All…women…do it…?' "Are you saying that I'm just being pissy 'cuz I'm a woman? I have more control over myself than that!"

He shrugged again. "Then if you did…why are you yelling at me?"

Kazika let out an irritated growl and flopped herself back onto the ground, mumbling things as she went and back-faced him, her legs back up against her. Kakashi had to grin; he loved getting on her nerves, it was so much fun. Ever since they met as Genin's and started their trainings, it was always fun to pluck her nerves to the very point that she had to chase him or scream at him to shut up or actually kick his smart-ass with her exclusive weaponry. It may have not been noticeable by others, by they knew that they were friends, they just never told anyone. It was more like an 'I won't kill you if something happens or during training' friendship. She wouldn't kick his sorry ass down the street or actually kill him if he ever plucked her nerves too far. And likewise, if she ever got on his bad side, he wouldn't tear her from limb to limb in the process. But as time progressed and they matured from being kids, they realized that their 'relationship' if you will, had become more than just a small little pact and not killing the other. They hung out during breaks, have lunch together sometimes, just to talk, and they'd practice together. Hell, sometimes she'd even lean over his shoulder to read his Icha Icha Paradise book with him. Even though their personalities differed, they still had no problem with being together as 'acquaintances' as they liked to call each other.

Her smooth and curvy frame made her speedy and able to stealth around easy as her personality was quiet, normally, but get on her nerves, she'd explode and kill you with her giant sword and daggers. And Kakashi had a bold and masculine attire, his personality calm and always cool, no matter what the situation. He just has a weird obsession with that little novel he reads. He was quite known too, unlike Kazika who only a handful knew, mostly because of his Sharingan eye that he kept covered.

He watched her as she sat there, her back to him. He wondered what she would do next, maybe come up and apologize…? Not likely. He shifted to look outside, still raining and windy. Although it looked like shit outside, it looked calming to him. The rain pouring without a care as the wind blew sometimes gracefully and not so gracefully across the soaked land. He heard a soft sigh and looked over; Kazika had faced him again and was looking out as well. A soft, relieved smile graced his lips as he noticed her eyes so calm and distant as she stared outside the cave. She then blinked and glanced at him, noticing that he was looking at her; she turned and asked, "What?"

He shook his head, "Nothing."

"Then…why are you looking at me?"

"Just…adoring the look you give when you look outside."

She shook her head softly. "Stop playing around. It gets old after a while."

His visible eye slanted forward as he replied, "I'm not."

Kazika blinked at him before shrugging and crawled towards the burnt out fire. "Here. Help me relight this, will ya?"

He shuffled forward and up to the opposite side of it. Kazika grabbed some sticks and started rubbing them together swiftly, trying to coax them to light into flames. Kakashi looked to her, blinking.

"Is _that_ what you did to light it?" He asked.

She huffed and replied. "Yeah, why?"

"Nothing."

She glanced a glare at him before continuing with her administrations with the wood. After a while, a small flame emitted and she quickly put it to use and created a small fire. Poking the fire with a small stick, it grew and became a reasonable sized flame as more wood was tossed on and burned. She looked up and found Kakashi staring at her with a visible grin.

She gave him a look and said, "Ok, what now?"

He shook his head, "You're bored, yes?"

She raised an eyebrow. She was bored, but she had to admit that there was nothing to do until the storm; she thought it was a storm, outside died down or until morning. She gave him an unnerving look before asking, "Why…what do you have in mind…"

He shook his head again. "No, no. I was just figuring that or you made the fire because my chakra I lent to you was wearing off and you were getting cold again since you can't concentrate because of your lack of training."

She glared at him dead on. Damn though! He was right. She was getting cold again because his chakra was wearing off. Stupid Kakashi and his all knowingness. "So what if I am?" She asked. She never noticed him crawling over.

"I can always warm you up again…" He whispered in her ear from behind, making her jump when his arms wrapped around her.

"Ack! Kakashi! Get your little perved hands offa me!" She cried when she tried to squirm out of his grasp.

He laughed and let her go, making her stumble before crawling over to the wall away from him. She glared at him before huffing and a smile formed on her face. Kakashi grinned behind his mask; he could always make her smile, having his many reputations and all. She blinked then forced a fake glare at him before snuggling into the rocky wall.

"I'm going to rest for the morning now…" And before Kakashi could even open his lips, she retorted, "And _you_ will STAY over there!"

"Aww…" He looked down shamefully but in a playful manner.

Glancing at him one final time as he settled himself in, Kazika drifted off to sleep. Kakashi watched her fall asleep, her form breathing softly, and her hair slightly in her face, being kept up by her bandana. He raised an eyebrow when she slid from the wall and ungracefully onto the floor, still asleep and unknown of it. He chuckled and shook his head, leaning up against the rocky wall and got comfortable as best as he could. Looking up at her again, he found her rolling back and fourth in an attempt to get comfortable herself and groaning in protest when it didn't succeed. She shivered lightly and let out a soft whimper. Kakashi noticed but stayed; she wanted him over here, fine. He knew how to keep his word…for a while. She would need him eventually to support her on this mission, be the lucky one to stay up all night and watch her to make sure she doesn't freeze her ass off, which she was beginning to do again. All he needed was one little thing to go against his word and come to her aide.

Kazika rolled to face him, her legs bent and her hands close to her face, one stretched out towards the warmth of the fire. Her light blue hair traced around her shoulders and fell against her face, her ragged breathing making it flutter out and in. Kakashi smiled longingly at her, she looked so beautiful when she slept. Her lips parted and a small whisper escaped.

"…Ka…kashi…" It drifted over with the wind and hit him in the face.

He blinked before a grin formed on his lips. That's all he needed to hear. Crawling over, he scooped up the shivering, sleeping Jounin female and set her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to make his warmth present. Kazika shuffled a bit before sighing and rested in his arms, her shivering ceasing as she snuggled up into his chest, one hand gripping his shirt tightly as the feeling of content took its hold on the two. Kakashi leaned back against the wall of the cave and rest soon found him as well, knowing that she was safe.

Birds were chirping, sunlight hit her eyes, and warmth was surrounding her. Kazika moaned as the morning arose and let itself present to the two occupying the cave. The 'storm' had passed and it was a sunny, peaceful day for the first few days of winter. She lifted a lazy hand to her face and rubbed her eyes, soon moving it down the thing she was leaning against, having it give out a soft whimper. Kazika _froze_. Her eyes darted every which direction, left, right, north, south, trying to find out just _what_ was going on. She saw arms around her, feeling them go around her back, she saw her hand resting on a broad, masculine chest, which moved slightly up and down with every breath it took. She looked up and saw a neck, a shaded face, and gray hair. She knew exactly who it was, Kakashi. A blush rose to her face and streaked itself across her cheeks as he moved in his sleep and held her tighter.

That's what she wished happened when she woke up.

She woke up and found the morning sun blocked by heavy storm clouds, the raining seemed to grow intensely during the night and the wind was just as bad. She shivered when she noticed the fire's ashes were already blown across the cave by the harsh winds, striking her every second. She looked around as she got to her feet from the cold, hard, wet ground and sighed.

No Kakashi.

'Was last night's events…only a dream?' She wondered.

No. She felt the small amount of chakra in her body that kept her alive through the night. It wasn't her chakra…it was Kakashi's. She smiled.

"Thank…you." She whispered.

Collecting herself, she left the protection of the cave and out into the storm, looking for the little plant that was her mission objective. She climbed steep hills and rocky frontiers across the small mountainous plain, looking for the dreaded plant. She sneezed when she reached a mountain peak and shivered, holding herself in an attempt to get warm. She wondered how long she would have to remain out there in the heavy storm. She wondered if she would get sick and die, never being able to complete a simple mission as of getting a damn plant. She fell to her knees as the cold, unforgiving winds lashed and whipped her. She closed her eyes and thought about something else to get the pain to go away and her warmth return to her, knowing that it never would.

She thought about Kakashi. How he held her warmly with protection just the night of last. How his chakra felt as it went through her body, so warm and loving, yet exciting with pleasure. How he made her mad by just saying a few simple words and his laughs and chuckles that followed, yet, inside, knowing that it was funny too.

She opened her eyes when she felt the wind disperse. She blinked out of her thoughts and looked up just in time to see the last drop of rain hit her as the storm slowly ended. She smiled gratefully at the sky as the clouds disappeared slowly and the sun peered its way through to give light to those who needed it most. She closed her eyes and looked down, sighing. Opening them again, she looked ahead of her, and gasped.

Right in front of her was the rare plant that she was supposed to find. Yet, it was nothing like they described it. It wasn't just a plant, it was a flower, and it was gorgeous! It had a green stem and rosy red petals, some blue as well. At the base of the flower it was a calm yellow as leaves surrounded it, the whole thing sparkling as the sunlight hit it because of the water droplets on it. She laughed at how she could have missed it being right in front of her and gently pulled it out of the ground. Getting to her feet, she looked out at the world below and sighed, feeling a sense of content once again.

She jumped when she heard something shift and turned around, unable to bring out her weapon because of the flower she was holding. She soon found that she didn't need her weapons because she saw Kakashi walking up the peak and over to her. She let a smile form on her face when he stopped right in front of her. He smiled back, even though it couldn't be seen.

"I noticed you've found the flower, good job." He said.

"Thanks. I wouldn't have been able to if it…wasn't for you…" She whispered the last part. She diverted her gaze when he stared at her with a knowing eye and continued. "I guess that means that I completed the mission."

He nodded. "You did. And I congratulate you on it."

He then walked over and gently took it from her hands, looking at the flower with affection.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" He asked her, getting a nod, he continued. "That's why I come up here every year right before winter…it's the only time that you can see them in bloom." He smiled and placed it in a fold of her bandana, making her blush. "A lovely flower deserves a lovely person to be holding it…I believe that person is you."

"Kakashi…" She whispered, closing her eyes.

He smiled. He loved the way that she acted; she was only three years younger than him and she still acted like a child. Yet, there were times that he too could act like a child. And now would be a good time to do it too.

"You like that saying? I got it from my favorite novel." He grinned when she opened her eyes in shock.

She looked at him before smacking his chest and laughing. "Icha Icha Paradise loser!"

He laughed along with her. "And this mission. It isn't even a real one! I set it up so you could find this place." He laughed unknowingly.

Kazika stopped laughing. "What…." She said silently. "_WHAT!_" Her hand formed into a fist and started shaking him. "YOU MADE ME FREEZE MY FUCKING ASS OFF SO I COULD FIND A FUCKING MOUNTAIN PEAK!"

He grabbed her arm and spun her around, her back flat against his chest. She gasped and felt her body stiffen in surprise. He whispered softly in her ear. "I made you do all that so I could see if you felt the same way I did…knowing that, I made you seek out the flower that I adore…that makes me adore you so…beautifully." His masked mouth grazed her ear softly.

Her body relaxed immediately at his soft feel. His hands gently around her waist, her back pressed tightly against his chest, his whispering mouth linger near her ear. She didn't even realize that he had spun her around until she was leaned back and his eye met hers. She felt her hand move up and tug at his mask that hid his nose and lips. He let her pull it down to his neck, revealing just what it was hiding from the world. She felt him tighten his grip around her waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer; she closed her eyes to await the glorious feel of their lips meeting.

He stopped centimeters away and asked. "Do you want me to kiss you now?" In a playful tone, a grin on his lips.

Kazika opened her eyes in shock. 'What the hell…' She closed her eyes for a second, opened them and let out a wanting moan. "Kiss me Kakashi." She whispered in low, pleading voice.

He shrugged. She stared at him. He grinned again. She rolled her eyes. He chuckled. She pinched his neck. He finally dipped his head down and let their lips meet.

'Stupid Kakashi.' Kazika thought.

'Hm…vanilla.' Kakashi thought.

Even though the two thought were different, they knew of their meanings. This little pact that they made, they needed it no longer, for they had found another that would keep them together.

Finsihed! Aww, wasn't it so cute? Maybe I can write a One-shot sequel to my One-shot fic, lol. Eh...anyway...R&R!


End file.
